


Saturday 27-11-16 11.36

by Treehouse



Series: the weekend [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A bit sappy, Anal Sex, Breakfast, Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Group chat, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Touching, blowjob, eskild being the parent, first smut everrrr, guruEskild, isak's asking even things, my first fanfiction ever so bare with me, shower, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: This is the rest of the saturday that we didn't get to see, after Even singing 5 fine frøkner in the kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please be gentle with me.  
> Skam really got to me - so so bad - and I've been hanging out here reading so many wonderful works and it made me wanted to try and write something of my own.  
> Here goes.

They returned to Isak’s room with their breakfast, Isak still flustered from Evens kisses in the kitchen after Isaks confession about Even being the man of his dreams. He could even forgive him his shitty taste in music, as long as he continued kissing him like that. Shit, he could forgive him anything right now. 

The light in the room was faded, with only the floor lamp lit, and the pale daylight of November barely breaking through the curtains. They sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. Isak had made coffee, and Evens scrambled eggs actually were delicious. Whether it was because of the spoonful of sour cream or the fact that Even made them, Isak was quite unsure of. But it didn’t matter. Even had stayed the night, and he was still here, having breakfast with Isak. They sat next to each other, their shoulders touching and their feet occasionally brushing against one another. Isak glanced at Even; his blonde hair a glorious mess after Isak’s fingers had rummaged through it in the kitchen, his long neck and his full lips - he was so beautiful. Isak tried to calm down, to enjoy the moment, but there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to know; about Even, about them. He had never felt this way before, with anyone. His poor attempts with girls the last years were mainly a way of keeping up some kind of a façade, and they’d only left him feeling more miserable and alone. 

Isak braced himself, and took a deep breath. 

”I… I told my friends about us. About me.” Isak said, keeping his eyes on the floor. ”I hope you don’t mind. Or… yeah. ”

He held his breath, looking up at Evens face, nervous of his reaction. Fuck, why was this so hard? 

”Of course not”, Even responded with a reassuring smile. ”So you kinda came out, or what?”

”Yeah, I.. yeah.”

”And…? ”

Even’s face was serious, his eyes meeting Isak’s, as he was unsure of the reactions from Isak’s friends. He didn’t really know them, had only seen them from afar when they were with Isak. And to be fair he’d mainly been watching Isak, this gorgeous boy with golden hair and the most beautiful lips he just couldn’t get enough of. His friends seemed alright though, from what he gathered, but fuck – guys could be mean and judgy when it came to stuff like this. 

”Well, Jonas thought I was in love with him at first”, Isak said, smiling at the memory of the conversation over the kebab. Jonas really had calmed him down that day, not making a big fuzz about his love towards a boy, he didn’t freak out or anything. Just treated him like he always did, like his best friend. The memory almost made him tear up, and he quickly cleared his throat. 

”But then he got it right the second time he guessed, and he called you a hottie.”, Isak smiled. 

”He does have good taste, that guy!”, Even laughed. What about the others? ”

”They were great. It was like... it’s not a big deal to them.” Isak gave Even a quick glance, and continued. “You know, I was worrying sick trying to figure this out and they were just asking normal questions like ”what’s going on between the two of you”, and ”he should break up with that girl of his…”. Giving me advice and stuff. It really was like this big weight being pulled of my shoulders, like I can finally be honest with them again. Ever since I saw you at that first kosegruppe-meeting, I really didn’t know what to make of it, you know? Like, I kinda already knew that I might be into guys, but I didn’t want to admit it. Not even to myself, like I’ve been living this lie for so long, hooking with girls just to prove myself, only making myself feel even worse. And now.. with you, it’s just so… easy, so right.”

Isak couldn’t stop the words from flowing, he really needed to just get this of his chest. He stopped for air and quickly looked up at Evens face again, shocked from his own confession. Even smiled and gently took Isaks face between his hands, caressing his cheeks and tucking his hair behind his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

”That’s wonderful, I’m so happy for you, Isak”, Even responded, his forehead pressed against Isak’s. ”This feels so right for me too, y’know. You really are so amazing.”  
They kissed once more, Even tracing the contour of Isak’s jaw line with his soft fingers. Isak sighed with relief and leaned against the bed, taking Even’s hand into his, intertwining their fingers and softly brushing his arm with his other hand. Even’s hand was soft and warm, and fit perfectly into Isak’s. 

”So… how long have you known? That you like guys, I mean?” Isak asked, not quite having the courage to meet Evens eyes. He was not used talking about stuff like this. Feelings. 

”Oh, I don’t know. I mean, a while, I guess. Ever since I started finding girls attractive, I found boys attractive too, you know. But it has never been such a big deal to me, I suppose. Or my family. But I’ve never had a boyfriend before, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Isak slipped out a small ”oh”, looking at Even, in awe of his sincerity, how easily he talked about himself, about this. So this was a first for him too, Isak thought. Even took a sip of his coffee, and Isak realized he’d completely forgot about the breakfast. He wasn’t really that hungry anymore, his mind set on figuring out more about Even. So, he was Even’s first boyfriend. He was a boyfriend. He had a boyfriend. Okay, so maybe that was a topic for another conversation, the whole boyfriend-thing. But right now, in his room, was a tall, blonde, oh-so-fucking-hot boy, sipping coffee that Isak had made for him. He smiled, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder. 

”So, did they give you any useful advice?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling that smile that made Isak’s knees go weak. 

He blushed, trying to avoid Evens inquiring eyes, remembering last night, when he kicked his friends out as soon as he realised Even was the one ringing the doorbell. And what happened after they’d left, how he had thrown himself at Even, how they made out, how Even had pinned him against the wall and removed his shirt, all while kissing him hungrily, how he had continued by tracing kisses down Isak’s neck and chest and stomach and... Isak blushed even more. 

”Well… yeah. Kind of.” Isak replied with a shy smile on his face, thinking about how Jonas and Mahdi really wanted to help him yesterday, urging him to play it cool while texting Even, really taking his situation seriously. And he thought about Magnus silly questions, and let out a small laughter. Even gave him a puzzled look. 

”You know Magnus, the blonde guy?”

Even nodded, still seemingly confused. 

”He really has no filter”, Isak laughed. ”You know what he asked me after I told him that you and I have a thing? He asked me how gays have sex. Like, that was his first question.” 

Even chuckled, and Isak shook his head at the memory, covering his face with his hands. 

”So what did you answer him?” Even asked, a playful smile on his face. 

”I didn’t, Isak said. He can use google, like anyone else. And by the way, what do I know? I’ve never had sex with a guy. A part from last night, I’ve never really done stuff like that with anyone”, he added, a bit more quietly. 

”So you didn’t google it either?” Even asked smugly, doing that eyebrow-thing again. 

Isak, now turning bright red, rolls his eyes and pushes Even away from his side, laughing. Even grabs hold of Isak’s arm and pulls himself up, and in a blink of an eye he is straddling Isak’s knee. He runs his fingers through Isaks golden hair, kisses him on the neck, on his forehead and on his cheeks. Isak lets out a slight moan, and Even proceed to kissing him on the mouth, gently holding his head. Isak slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Even, his eyes wary. 

”Hey, I’m sorry, I’m just messing with you. he says softly. You know we can figure that out together. If we want to. In our own pace.”

Even’s pupils are big and black, his face serious, waiting for Isaks response. Isaks gives a small nod, his lips slightly parted. He tilts his head up, urging Even to put his lips on him with that almost hypnotized expression on his face. Even kisses him gently, and Isak puts his arms around Even’s neck, pulling him in closer, wanting to disappear into Even’s kiss after all his confessions and honesty that frankly has been exhausting. 

“I’d love that”, he whispers.


	2. Saturday 27-11-16 12.03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, talking about things, Isak and Even can't keep their hands off each other. Or mouths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so still new at this. First smut ever.

Even is kissing him hard, his hands around Isaks face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, running his fingers through Isak’s hair and gently tugging on the locks at the nape of his neck, making Isak tilt his head up even more to meet Even’s mouth. He parts his lips and feels Even’s tongue against his. Isak moans and slightly grinds his hips against Even, who is still sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of Isak. 

Isak let his hands travel up along Even’s back, under his t-shirt. His skin is soft and warm, and he can feel Evens muscles as he moves slightly. He runs his fingertips along Even’s shoulder blades, up and down his back and in a brave moment he puts his hands on Evens ass, pulling him even closer. Even responds by grinding on Isak and kisses him even harder before breaking them apart, catching his breath. 

With Even right on his lap, there’s no use trying to hide his hard-on, it’s really quite obvious. Even of course notices, moving slightly against it, raising his eyebrows and smiling down at Isak, who is both embarrassed and totally turned on right now. 

“I did this to you?” Even asks playfully, slightly moving against Isak’s erection. “That is so awesome!” and before Isak had any time to react, Evens lips are all over him again, kissing his mouth hungrily, his cheeks and the sweet sweet spot just below his earlobe while breathing a “You’re so fucking hot” into his ear. Isak melts, not being able to really move as he is trapped under the weight of Even, with his back against the bed. He lets out a rugged breath and lets his head fall back, giving Even more access to his neck, and continue exploring his upper body with his hands. The soft skin on the side of the ribs, the small hairs on his chest, his nipples, his abs – Isak trace them all with his fingers while Even is showering him with hungry kisses. 

Even shuffles back, stands up and offers his hands to Isak, who takes them, being pulled up in Evens arms. He tugs at the hem of Evens shirt, who willingly slides it off, carelessly tossing it somewhere on the floor. He relieves Isak of his t-shirt as well, taking a small step back to admire him. Locks of hair falling on his forehead, eyes big and wanting and his adorable mouth slightly open as he gazes into Even’s eyes. He is ridiculously handsome. Even slides his hands down Isak’s neck, down his chest, tracing his abs with his fingers, down to the hem of his low hanging, black jeans. He puts his hands on Isak’s hips, skimming the v with his thumbs, pressing his fingers between the fabric and Isak’s warm skin. God, he is so beautiful! He slides his hand in front of Isak’s jeans, tracing his erection through the fabric. Isak moans headily, his hands finding Even’s hair, and he launches himself at Even, pushing him towards the bed where Even sits himself down at the edge of the mattress, waiting for Isak to climb into bed with him. Isak leans in to kiss Even, but instead of lying down, he gets down on his knees on the floor between Evens legs, his hands tracing the elastic band of Even’s sweatpants and down over his hard-on. 

“I wanna do what you did for me yesterday”, Isak whispers, looking up at Even, who smiles back at him, his eyes dark and wide. “I’m all yours”, he answers, and Isak gently tugs at his pants, making Even shift his weight to his arms behind him, raising his hips to get rid of his pants and his boxers. 

Isak can’t believe he is doing this. Of course, he’s thought about it – several times – and quite often these last few weeks actually, since he met Even. And so, this is it. He looks at Even, his lean body, the small trail of hair reaching from his navel down to his groin, the blonde hairs on his thighs – and his cock. Even if Isak’s got one of his own, it’s quite another experience being lined up with one right in front of you. He puts his hands on Even’s hips, caressing the lines of the v leading down to his groin, placing one hand around Even’s erection, carefully sliding it up and down a few times, swallowing hard, trying to calm himself down. Even moans, leaning back on his elbows, not taking his eyes of Isak. 

“You know you don’t have to…” Even starts, but inhales sharply when Isak tries his lips around the pink head of Even’s cock. It’s so soft and yet so hard, and Isak swirls his tongue around it, making Even moan and throw his head back, fighting back the urge to push forward. Isak proceeds to run his tongue along the shaft, feeling braver with every moan that Even lets out, tracing his length up and down a couple of times, and continuously placing small kisses all around. After a few moments, he leans in, trying how much of Even’s length he can fit into his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue the best he can. He puts his hands on Even’s hips and start bobbing his head up and down, going further and further down with every stroke, finding his rhythm. Even is sitting up now, running his hands through Isak’s hair, clasping his arms, his thighs quivering. He is arching his back, his hips meeting the movements of Isak’s mouth that is so warm and so soft and oh-so-demanding, and Even can’t help letting out a tortured “Fuck…!”. 

Isak looks up at him, eyes headed with desire. He never knew that giving someone head could be such a massive turn on, he could honestly come right here, right now, in his jeans. He moans on Even’s cock, sucking it hard while Even desperately runs his hands up and down Isak’s arms. 

“Baby, I’m so close, please, oh my god” Even moans, and Isak runs his hands along Even’s thighs, gently caressing him while cupping his balls, tugging gently and sucking hard, working his tongue around Even’s cock, sending Even over the edge as he jolts, gripping Isak’s shoulders letting out a small cry. 

Isak swallows, continually moving his head until Even winces and fall on his back. He feels like he’s on top of the world, to watch and to hear Even come apart under his touch, that’s intoxicating. To be allowed, to be let so close to another person – to Even, this amazingly beautiful man… Isak’s head is spinning. Still on a high, he traces kisses along Even’s thigh, across his belly and crawls up to kiss him along his neck up to his mouth. Even is steaming hot, his breaths heavy, still not settled from his orgasm. 

“Did I do good, baby?”, Isak purrs into Even’s ear, kissing his earlobe and cupping his cheek with his hand. Even looks down at him, a blissful smile on his face, meeting Isak with a kiss that Isak can feel echoing through his whole body.

“You were amazing. Just tell me, and I will let you do it again.” Even smirks as Isak rolls his eyes at him and kisses him on the cheek, slightly blushing. Even brushes some hair away that’s stuck to Isaks forehead, feeling the small beads of sweat at his hairline. 

“Boy, you really worked hard”, Even laughs. “Do you want me to do you too?” He licks his lips and kisses Isak’s neck, his hand travelling down Isaks belly. 

“I.. yeah. I kind of already..” Isak begins, flushing from head to toe. “I need to wash these jeans. And me.” He looks up at Even, who flicks his eyebrows and smiles. 

“So, shower?” Even asks. “I’m feeling kinda dirty myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you're up for it!


	3. 12.44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so they shower. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all you kind souls leaving comments and kudos, it really makes a fanfic-noob like me so very happy! It keeps me writing!  
> ..and since english isn't my first language, I struggle a bit with the tense here and there. Sorry.

“So, can I come with you?” 

“Uh, what?” Isak looked up at Even, seemingly confused and a bit distracted as he was looking for his towel that was supposed to be here, somewhere in the messy pile of clothes on the floor.  


“To the shower?” Even replied casually, flicking his eyebrows at Isak who’s standing by the door, towel in hand, ready to head off to the bathroom. Alone, apparently. 

Isak hadn’t even thought to ask, to be honest he hadn’t dared to. Still not being able to grasp the fact that maybe Even wanted to be with him, that he wanted him. The clump of ice in his gut from this morning when he woke up in an empty bed almost melted away now. 

“Uh, yeah...” Isak answered shyly, eyes darting to meet Even’s, then back to his wardrobe to find another towel. 

“There’s already a towel in the shower for me, I used it this morning. Eskild was kind enough to give me one.”

“Oh, okay”, Isak says, moving towards the door, his towel casually thrown over his shoulder. He honestly couldn’t wait to get out of these jeans, it was kind of starting to chafe. He felt Even’s hand on his arm, stopping him, and he turned around, looking at Even, one eyebrow slightly raised, a questioning look on his face. 

“You know, you have to tell me what you want. Like, if you want to shower alone, that’s completely fine. I just like the prospect of you, naked, soapy and wet, you know…” Even whispers while leaning in to kiss Isak on the neck, gently pushing his back against the door, his hands on Isak’s chest. 

Isak hitched a breath and felt how his cheeks started to burn. And yes, now it was most definitely chafing. 

“Okay, okay, jeez!” he said, smiling at Even, who had locked eyes with him, giving him one of his patented intense looks. “You just can’t keep your hands off of me, can you?” Isak continues, trying to play it cool, reaching for the door. “So come with then!”, he tries to add casually while actually swallowing hard as he walks towards the bathroom. 

Even swats his ass when he goes out the door, causing Isak to jump, quickly taking the towel hanging on his shoulder, trying to whip it at Even who is running for the bathroom, laughing. 

Thank god the shower is big enough to host two people, and thank god they are alone in the apartment, Isak thinks to himself as he starts running the water to make it heat up. Okay, so him being with Even wasn’t exactly a secret, not to his flat mates anyhow, but he really likes his privacy. He wasn’t like Eskild who kind of liked showing off his conquests, talking wildly and animated about all sorts of adventures. And okay, he admitted to himself, maybe that wasn’t all bad after all, since Isak had been able to pick up on a few things from Eskild oversharing his love life. Yeah, he was actually so glad to have Eskild as a friend. He had saved him so many times, offering him shelter and advice, being supportive and lecturing - even scolding - him when needed. 

“You coming?” Even asked, pulling Isak from his trail of thoughts, already having shuffled out of his sweatpants, standing completely naked in front of Isak, reaching his hand out for him. Isak’s jaw dropped, along with his self-confidence. Again. Even was obviously totally unbothered with being naked, just standing there, looking all god-like. Tall, blonde and slender, his hair a mess and his lips kind of swollen from all their kissing and so amazingly beautiful that Isak could do nothing but stare for a few moments before he started to unbutton his pants, feeling… unworthy. Too scrawny, too young, too many ugly spots on his back, too inexperienced and right now – too disgusting to even be in his presence. He sighed slightly, trying to remove his pants and yes, of course, he was beginning to grow hard again because of that fucking gorgeous man standing like three feet away from him, naked and all. He kicked off his pants and felt himself flush up and could this even be anymore humiliating? 

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Even naturally picked up on Isak’s discomfort – it was kind of hard to ignore since Isak was hiding his face in his hands at the moment – and he stepped forward to reach Isak, putting his hands on his upper arms, trying to make eye contact. 

Isak leaned his head against Even’s chest, still not letting his hands down, sighing. 

“It’s… uh. I don’t know, I just… you’re so handsome and I’m, like, really… not, and you could have literally anyone and just… look at me?” Isak mumbles to Even’s chest, with his hands still covering his face. 

“Baby, what the fuck? You are so fucking beautiful, I’ve been secretly staring at you for months, not being able to think about anything else than how to get to kiss you!” Even gently shakes Isak by his arms, trying to make him let go of his face. “You’re like a solid ten, come on, you really don’t know that?” Even smiles as Isak is peeking at him through his fingers. “Come on, get your dirty, beautiful ass in the shower so I can clean you up!”, he continues, as he drags Isak along with him. 

So, it turns out that showering with Even is, like, the. Best. Thing. Ever. Isak never wants to shower alone again, much like he never wants to sleep alone again. It’s all hot water and steam making them all slick and slippery and hot kisses and Evens tongue and mouth all over him again, touching him in places he didn’t even knew he was longing to be touched, and at some point, he doesn’t even know what’s hands and what’s mouth since it’s all hot and wet and he is all lost in the darts of pleasure just shooting through him. And when they are all spent, Isak squirts out some soap and begins to wash Even, because that’s kind of what they came here to do, and his skin is so soft and his body so hard and yet so pliant to Isak’s touch and before he knows it he’s on his knees once again, taking Even in his mouth with deep strokes, hot water running all over them, the steam now laying thick in the bathroom. 

When they finally get out of the shower, Isak’s fingertips are like raisins, his body is almost hurting, kind of shivering and his jaw is most definitely aching but he has never been better. Honestly. 

“I am starving, aren’t you?” Even asks him from underneath a towel. “Should we go out for some food?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, ideas or comments are so welcome! <3


	4. 13.57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are hungry, deciding to go for kebab, and Isak's friends are pestering him on the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a fourth chapter emerged. This wasn't planned at all, and neither was the third. But I truly enjoy writing about this day, apparently..

Once back in Isak’s room, they start to get dressed. Isak rummaging through the layer of clothes being spread out across the floor, trying to at least find a clean pair of underwear. 

“That’s quite an effective storage system you’ve got there” Even teases, when Isak is trying to put his boxers on while keeping the towel wrapped around his waist, not yet ready to stroll around naked in Even’s presence. He looks up, his hair has started to dry and the locks are forming around his face, and raises his eyebrows in mock surprise.

“What?! I’m the fucking master of keeping stuff organized, this is mostly your doing, coming here late, spreading my clothes around!” He puts on a t-shirt and then finds Even’s gray hoodie on the floor, underneath his own checkered shirt, glances at Even and then swiftly drags it over his t-shirt, looking really pleased with himself. 

“I really, really hate watching you put on clothes,”, Even replies, “but on the other hand, I like you wearing my clothes.” He locks eyes with Isak who can’t help but flush a little while smiling, even though his teasing with Even failed. 

He watches Even putting on his jeans, no shirt on just yet, all abs and lean arms and sharp angles and he’s barely able to restrain himself from launching at him – honestly, what’s gotten in to him? He’s completely spellbound by this man! Kissing him is like coming up for air, like feeling alive for the first time, his hands on his skin sends bolts of electricity throughout his entire being, it’s really beyond this world. Isak can’t take his eyes off of him.  
Even, being robbed of his own hoodie helps himself to Isak’s closet, picking out the same blue-gray hoodie with white strings that he wore the first time he was here, after they broke into the house with the pool and returned to Isak’s flat, so cold they could hardly speak because of their teeth clattering. He zips up and smells the collar, letting out a delighted moan. 

“I love your smell”, he beams at Isak, who’s still staring at Even, quite unable to stop. Even takes a step towards him, kissing him softly on the lips, stroking his cheek. 

“You know I could watch you all day too, but I am so hungry right now and eating you out just wouldn’t be enough” he whispers softly to Isak, who turns crimson and just gawks at him, short of a comeback. 

\--

Finally, they step outside the apartment, all dressed and snuggled in in each other’s clothes. Even has borrowed Isak’s blue beanie and has also stolen his burgundy scarf after Isak teased him about Even most definitely caring about his hair, when Even asked if he could borrow a hat. Isak has put the hood of Even’s grey sweater over his head, his unruly hair peeking out in the most adorable way according to Even, and of course he has to point that out and of course Isak rolls his eyes and shoves Even away, flushing like always, not used to the attention. 

They walk side by side on their way to the local kebab joint. Slightly brushing against each other now and then, their proximity more vulnerable out in the open, for everyone to see. Even would like nothing more than to entwine his fingers with Isak’s, but seeing the cautious expression on the younger boy’s face, he decides not to push his luck or to make Isak too uncomfortable. Just walking here next to him, after having spent all night and all day in his presence, wrapped up in his clothes – that is quite a big step, considering. 

After buying their kebab, they stroll over to a nearby park to eat it without anyone listening in on their conversation. They want to be alone with each other, still not wanting to step out of the bubble they’ve created together.  
They eat in silence, both of them quite famished. Still keeping an eye on each other though; a glance here, a small nudge there, their knees touching occasionally as they are sitting next to each other on a bench. There are very few people in the park, the weather actually a bit too cold for park-related activities. Suits them just fine. 

Isak’s phone has been continually buzzing since they left the apartment. He looks at the screen – 17 messages from the group chat with his friends. Well, he don’t even have to guess what they want, and quickly scrolls through them, while letting out a small sigh. 

Magnus:   
Halla Isak! How are things with Even? 

Jonas:   
Yeah man, what’s up? 

Magnus:   
Tell us! Did you hook up? Or did we leave for nothing? 

Madhi:   
Well, Jonas didn’t leave for nothing seeing what happened at the party later on, haha..! 

Magnus:   
What?! You hooked with that blonde girl? The one from Bakka? 

Jonas:   
You know it. But focus on Isak now! How are things? Come on bro! 

Madhi:   
Don’t push him guys. But yeah, we are kind of entitled to know. Since we were the hook up-wizards who made it all happen! 

Jonas:   
Except for Mags. 

Madhi:   
Haha ofc

Magnus:   
What? I helped?! You’d be so lost without me!

Jonas:   
Yes, when it comes to asking the “right” questions, there’s no one quite like you, Mags! 

Jonas:   
But seriously, Isak! Spill the beans! 

Magnus:   
Don’t leave us hanging! 

Magnus:   
Is he still with you? Omg, did he spend the night? 

Madhi:   
Isak’s got game y’all

Magnus:   
Did you bang him? When can we meet him? 

Jonas:   
Magnus, seriously? 

 

Isak quickly taps a response to at least calm them down a bit. He owes them that much, he figures. 

 

Isak:   
All good. He’s still here. See you Monday guys. Tnx. 

 

His phone instantly starts to vibrate when he puts it back in his pocket, but he ignores it, sensing what kind of messages his friends are sending him at the moment. He’ll just have to deal with them on Monday, he figures, letting out a sigh, thinking about the enormous amount of embarrassment he will have to withstand during the interrogation. 

“Something’s happened?” Even wonders, picking up on Isak’s rather painful expression.

“No, no, nothing bad, sorry. Just the guys checking in on me”, he answers, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. “I kind of kicked them out yesterday when you rang the doorbell and now they are just being so damn nosy!” he continues, rolling his eyes. 

“What? You kicked them out? For me?” Even looks surprised, having acquired this new piece of information about Isak. 

“Yes, I… I kind of wanted you alone, y’know.” Isak looks down, focusing on what’s left of his kebab. 

“I’m glad”, Even says, trying to catch Isak’s eyes. “I was kind of dying to kiss you…” Isak looks up, and Even continues, his voice soft, “I haven’t been able to think about anything but you for the last couple of weeks, you know. Seriously not anything else. Yesterday I was walking past your apartment trying to work up the courage to go see you, and then you texted…” 

Isak turned all warm and fuzzy inside, his heart clenching, and he honestly couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His brain unfortunately turned to mush by Evens forthright confession, he couldn’t form the words he wanted to and all he could rally was a small “oh…”.

“I’d really like to kiss you right now” Even continues, keeping still, searching Isak’s approval. 

Isak’s eyes turns wide, but after a quick glance around them he leans forward, meeting Even’s lips with his own, not being able to contain himself. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, his eyes still fixed on Even’s, and lets out a rugged breath. Isak wants nothing more than to keep his lips attached to Even’s for like, forever, but not here, not like this. And it’s getting dark and he’s frankly quite cold. He wants to return home, to the warmth and privacy of his room, but he knows there’s a chance that Even leaves for home if he breaks up their meal time, like a natural end to the day. Time to be brave. Again. 

“Do you… do you wanna come back to my place?” he asks, holding his breath while trying to foresee the answer. 

“Um, yes!” Even beams at him, while getting up and starting to walk towards home. Isak’s home, that is. “Come on then!” he shouts while Isak takes a few quick steps, trying to catch up. 

“How come you always walk away like that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or thoughts are so welcome! <3


	5. 17.32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talking, watching movies, making out - and being interrupted by a considerate guru.

They’re about an hour and a half into some random action movie, laying in Isak’s bed watching on his laptop. Even is propped up against the pillows and Isak’s head is resting on his shoulder, Even’s arm tightly wrapped around him. The mood is light and comfortable, they are not exactly focused on the film, too busy talking and cuddling. Even is telling Isak about his favorite movies, and boy, he really is a sucker for grand romance, Isak thinks to himself, even though he absorbs every single word of Even’s explications.

“I’m gonna be a movie director, you know? That’s my dream.” Even says. 

“Oh. And what kind of movies are you gonna make? Still headed for the grand dramas?” Isak teases.

“You mean the boy who couldn’t hold his breath under water? Yeah, I’ve changed my mind. They should make a movie about us instead. Or rather: I should make it. You have to be in it though, and I would star in it too, getting to make out with the promising young star on camera! Some nude scenes. A lot of them, actually! You could be my muse!” Even laughs, small creases forming around his eyes, and kisses Isak on the forehead. 

“Oh, so you’ll be like that really old dude with glasses always hooking up with a much younger girl in all of his movies?”

“Already comparing me to Woody Allen, huh?” Even smirks. “But aren’t the protagonists always making out with girls much younger than them in practically all movies? I mean, look here”, he says, and nods at the screen of the laptop where some muscular guy is sucking the face of a girl half his age, and with half the amount of clothes he wears himself. “And besides,” Even continues, “if I really wanted to do a Woody Allen, I would have to adopt you first. Then we could be together. Don’t know if I’m really up for that, though...”

“Well, my agent won’t let me do any nude scenes anyway, so. And I’m really expensive.” Isak continues, giggling. 

“Yeah, just as good. I’ve heard rumors about you. They say you seduce everyone on set with your outstanding charms and wits, messing with people’s heads, turning everything into a big orgy.” Even laughs, and Isak burst out a high pitched “what?!”, shoving his fingers into Even’s side, making him jolt. 

Oh. So he’s ticklish. Isak looks at Even with a wicked grin, then throws himself at him, pressing his fingers to Even’s tummy. Even squirms and laughs, trying to free himself from Isak’s assault.

“No, no wait… wait, the computer!” he manages to hiss between two attacks. Isak stops for a second, and Even sits up to move it away from his legs that he can’t stop from kicking when someone tickles him. Then he flips over, staring menacingly at Isak and suddenly launches at him. Isak squeals, and tries to wrestle him off, but Even has the advantage now, and soon enough he’s on top of Isak, straddling him, pinning his hands above his head. 

“So. This is awkward. For you.” He muses, flickering his eyebrows while Isak writhes, giggling, trying to find a way out of Even’s firm grip. He lowers his face towards Isak, and starts to nuzzle his throat, planting small kisses along his jaw, softly biting Isak’s   
earlobe. “I like you like this”, he whispers softly and continues kissing his neck, sucking a mark further down, where Isak’s – or Even’s, as it were – hoodie is baring his collarbone.

When he looks at Isak anew, the boy is panting, his cheeks flushed, and he’s tilting his head towards Even, who is hovering above him, just out of reach. Isak is still writhing, but for all different reasons now, bucking his hips, letting out small whimpers, breath ragged. Even licks his lips and lowers himself slowly, and Isak meets his mouth hungrily, opening his lips to meet Even’s tongue. Their kissing is rough and needy, Even’s hands firm around Isak’s wrists, his hips grinding on Isak’s. They break off, gasping for air, Isak’s eyes big and black staring at Even, his mouth open, panting. He moves his arms, and Even immediately lets go of his wrists, sitting up, letting his hands rest on Isak’s belly, where there’s skin showing between his jeans and his hoodie. 

They sit like that for a short while, just looking at each other, amazed. Isak sits up, tracing Even’s face and neck with his hand, and then reaches up to kiss him again. The kisses are softer this time, Even holding Isak’s head between his hands, Isak stroking Even’s hair, clinging to his neck, hugging him, wanting to be close, closer. 

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door, and Eskild’s voice sounds through the door. 

“Isak? Are you in there? Can I come in?”

Isak rolls his eyes while Even shuffles off of him, answering annoyedly. “What?” 

The door opens and Eskild pops in, looking at them, smiling. Even returns his smile, while Isak looks like he’d rather be swallowed up whole right now, all flustered and embarrassed. 

“So, Isak, could I speak with you for a second? Outside?” 

Isak raises his eyebrows, looking confused and annoyed. 

“Now? Why?” 

“Can you just please come with me?” Eskild insists, and Isak sighs while getting off the bed, walking towards the door. 

Eskild takes him by the arm, leading Isak in to his room, Isak looking more and more puzzled. 

“So, Even is still here?”

Isak just looks at him, eyebrows raised, shaking his head slightly. 

“Is he staying the night? Again...?” Eskild continues. 

“What?” Isak is about to turn around, heading for the door – he’s not staying for this – when Eskild grabs his arm. 

“Hey, I’m not here to mess with you! I was just thinking about, you know… how far you’ve gone with Even.” 

Isak is just staring, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, hoping for some divine intervention in the form of a lightning strike right now. Anything to get him out of here. 

“Like, I don’t want to be nosy, I just want to make sure you’re safe and stuff. You know?”

Eskild reaches for a small plastic bag on his bed and hands it to Isak. 

“So, I bought you some, eh, condoms. And lube. Absolutely crucial when it comes to gay sex, you know. Not that I’m trying to rush you into it, but you know, just in case. You might need it some day.” 

Isak stares at Eskild, still too embarrassed to speak, the bag in his hand. 

“And, well, you know, since I’m you guru and all, if there’s anything you want to ask me…?”

“Um, no. And we haven’t… I don’t…“ Isak’s eyes wander. “Thanks though.” He shoots Eskild a quick glance, and then walks out of his room, quickly. 

“Any day, kitten!” he hears Eskild call from behind him. 

He quickly stuffs the bag in the big pocket of the hoodie, and hurriedly closes the door behind him. Even is on the bed, fidgeting with his phone. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost”, Even points out, and Isak lets out a heavy sigh. 

“Worse.” Isak states. “Eskild gave me the talk. And this.” He holds out the bag and Even looks inside. 

“Oh. That’s… considerate. I didn’t know you were that close?” 

“We’re not. Or. I don’t know. I guess he sees me as his pet project. He calls himself my guru and gives me advice on gay stuff, whether I want them or not.”

“Well, it must be nice to have a friend who cares that much about you at least?” Even asks, a reproaching look on his face. 

“I guess. It’s just… he can be a bit limitless sometimes, you know? Like this,” Isak looks at the bag, “this is kind of… too much.” 

“We don’t have to use all of them tonight, you know. That would be a tad much, I agree.” Even laughs, rising up to give Isak a peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting to get late - will this be the final chapter of Saturday 27-11-16, or do we need one more? 
> 
> Please leave a thought or a comment if you're up for it! <3


	6. 21.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting late. They are in the bedroom. 
> 
> Big smut-alert.

Eskild had made food, inviting them to sit down, and before Isak could react Even had agreed for them to eat in the kitchen with the rest of Kollektivet. Well, Noora wasn’t at home, and Linn just got her plate and then retired back to her room, so it was just the guys. Isak was prepared for the worst, for Eskild asking too many questions, making him uncomfortable, but it was actually nice. The pasta he had prepared was so good, he didn’t even know Eskild could cook; he had bought beer, and the conversation was light, Eskild and Even really hitting it off. Yeah, well, who wouldn’t hit it off with Even, by the way? All gorgeous and caring, always smiling, always with something intelligent to add to the topic at hand. They were talking about music, and it seemed Eskild and Even had several favorites in common. Isak was surprised. Mainly because Even was so open about practically everything, like, to cool and relaxed to worry about being considered dorky, with his romantic movies and – oh my god, now they were apparently loving Bieber?! As if Gabrielle wasn’t enough? Okay, so maybe he listened to a few of those songs they talked about as well – not Justin Bieber though – but he was not ready to admit that just yet. One coming out at a time, yeah? 

Back at Isak’s room, they sit back on the bed, a bottle of beer in their hands. Eskild was going out and had of course asked them to come along, just for the sake of it, even though he probably knew the answer while asking. They wanted to be alone. Isak felt as though the air in the bedroom was thick, not sufficiently supplying his lungs with oxygen. Or why couldn’t he breathe normally? He shifted nervously, not really knowing what to do with himself. Where to look. How to be. 

Even saves him though, leaning in to kiss his cheek, his jaw and his neck, and Isak turns his head to meet his lips. And they’re gone, completely lost in each other, like the whole day has been building up to this. Kissing roughly, all tongues and hands fisting  
in hair and Evens mouth on Isak’s neck, sucking bruises while Isak moans and lets his legs wrap around Evens waist, keeping him as close as possible, silently damning the layers of clothes between them. Even is grinding on him, and the friction is just killing him and then Even yanks his hand in under Isak’s jeans, stroking him through his underwear and Isak throws his head back and just moans, surrendering. His doubts and shyness gone. He knows what he wants, and he wants Even.

He feels Even pushing his shirt up his stomach, and he sits up and tugs it off. Even discards of his shirt as well, and Isak gets up on his knees, running his hands over Even’s torso, caressing his back, his arms, his chest, trying to just drink him in. Evens eyes are all black now, his lips parted and when Isak starts unbuttoning his jeans he lets out a slight gasp, not breaking eye contact. Isak traces Even’s erection through his underwear, kissing his neck with small, soft pecks, breathing in his ear while Even fidgets with the button fly of Isak’s jeans, leaning against him. 

-

Even is on top of Isak, hard, hot, grinding, growling while kissing him. Isak’s skin is on fire, wherever Even touches him it burns in the most delicate way and his head is spinning and he can’t even wrap his head around what’s happening right now. All he knows is that he doesn’t ever want it to end. Not ever. 

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Even whispers in his ear, kissing his earlobe. “Do you want my mouth on your cock?” One more kiss. “You want my hands?” One more kiss. “My fingers? I’ve got magic fingers.” Teeth gently scraping his neck. “Or we continue like this. Whatever you want, baby.” Even nuzzle his neck, awaiting Isak’s response. 

Isak moans, turning his head to meet Even’s mouth. His cheeks flustered, his hair unruly and Even has never seen anything more beautiful. 

“What... what are you going to do with your fingers?” 

“Make you come like never before.” Even answers, giving him a small wink. “As opposed to you, I’ve googled stuff. Like, naughty stuff. Really dirty things.” he continues, almost succeeding in keeping a straight face. 

Isak giggles, rolling his eyes, not even bothering trying to hide the fact that he’s about to burst at the seams right about now. 

“Yeah, I’ll have that” 

-

They’re lying on their sides, facing each other. Isak has hitched his leg up over Even’s hip. They fumbled with the lube, spilling some on the bed, some on themselves and Even poured out quite a large amount on his fingers, all while giggling and kissing, both a bit nervous but also turned on to the point of no return. 

“This is going to be cold, sorry”, Even says and puts his lube covered fingers on Isak’s ass. Isak hisses at the seemingly freezing contact, but relaxes when Even starts to move his hand, gently caressing him and circling his rim, all while looking straight at him, searching for any signs of discomfort. He holds Isak with his other arm, strikes his hair and pull him in for another kiss, all while pressing gently, slipping his middle finger inside. 

Isak moans and tenses up for a brief moment. 

“You okay? “

He just hums in response, his eyes almost closed, his lips parted, breathing heavily, moving ever so slightly against Even’s finger, slowly taking him deeper. Even gently moves his finger in and out, softly wiggling it, causing Isak to call out something he can’t apprehend. He’s almost knuckles deep in now, Isak is so soft and so warm and perfect and Even has to really struggle to control himself. He is so painfully hard now, their cocks squeezed together in between their bodies, Isak kind of grinding on him while trying to control the way Even’s hand moves. 

He pushes his finger inside once more, a little deeper, and bends it, gently pushing forward and Isak bites down on his neck, howling. Yes, he hit the spot, right. Even smiles to himself. 

“Oh my god, what is that?”

“I told you. Magic fingers”, he whispers and presses once more, making Isak cling to him, drawing him closer with his leg over Even’s hip. 

“Give me one more of those magic fingers” he whispers. “I want more.” 

-

They’ve shifted, Isak is on his back, Even hovering over him, holding himself up on one arm, trying to kiss Isak who is writhing under his touch, panting, fisting his hair. Even is working his fingers inside Isak, gently moving them, bending them, scissoring them and Isak is moaning loudly. He shifts back, letting his free hand caress Isak’s stomach and his hips, the inside of his thigh. His skin is smoldering, a sheen of sweat on his chest. He begins to stroke Isak’s cock, but Isak takes his hand away, looking down on him. 

“I… it’s so good. I won’t last five seconds if you touch me” he whispers. “Would you… I’d really.. Will you fuck me?” 

“Now?” 

“Yes. Please?”

Even eases his fingers out, causing Isak to whimper and then wipes his hand on the sheet, still sticky with all the lube. He climbs up on Isak who snakes his hands around Even’s neck, pulling him in for a wet kiss, coaxing his mouth open and slides his tongue in, desperate and demanding. Isak wraps his legs around Even, grinding, bucking his hips, moaning into his mouth and it’s almost too much to bare. He reaches for a condom, settling back to free his two hands, and rips it open. Isak is laying there, watching him cautiously, no green left in his eyes.

“You sure?” Even asks before rolling on the condom, and Isak just nods, not taking his eyes off Even. Even is trembling a little, while he slicks up, recalling something he’s read about the importance of lube. He did in fact google, he’s been fantasizing about this very moment during sleepless nights. And of course, he’s had sex before, lots of it, but not like this. Somehow it just feels like it matters more this time, and he doesn’t want to disappoint Isak. Or hurt him. The mere thought of that is sickening. 

Isak disrupts his thoughts, his hand on Even’s cheek. 

“Are you okay? We don’t have to…”

“Yes, yes, I want to. I want you so bad. It’s just…I’m a bit nervous, that’s all. I want it to be good for you” Even all but whispers, and Isak draws him down and kisses him gently, holding Even’s head between his hands. 

“It’ll be good. Please.” He kisses Even once more, slipping his tongue in, and starts to shuffle, spreading his legs a little wider, lifting them up around Even’s waist. He guides his cock towards Isak, letting it slide up and down his ass a few times before pushing  
it against his hole. Isak lets out a long breath and lets his head fall back on the mattress, whimpering, his hands clinging to Even’s back when he enters him, excruciatingly slow. 

“You okay?”

“Mm, yeah, it’s fine, just go slow” Isak lets out between rugged breaths. The feeling is so overwhelming he almost forgets to breathe, and of course there’s pain but that feeling is overrun by the intense pleasure and he hitches his breath and opens his eyes, and there’s Even, looking down at him, eyes headed with desire, but so focused on Isak’s every breath, every sound. Isak has to close his eyes again. Breathe. 

Even continues to ease into him, so slow, his body almost trembling. He’s all in now, keeping still, waiting for Isak to adjust to him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Uhm. Fantastic. Full.”

“Yes. Of me.” Even smirks. 

“This is so gay. I am most definitely gay, huh?” he puffs.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Even responds, putting on a serious face, his eyes gleaming with sarcasm. 

“I’m not.” he smiles, grabbing Even’s hips and urging him to move. And he does. Gentle, long strokes at first, slightly adjusting his hips to find the right angle, trying to hit that sweet spot again. And he does. Isak cries out, arching his back, gripping his arms  
and digs his fingers in to Evens soft flesh, almost sobbing against Even’s neck. 

Even can feel his orgasm building, he won’t last long like this. He snakes down a hand between them, stroking Isak who lets out a tirade of curses mixed up with Even’s name while tightening the grip on Even’s arms. 

Isak is so far gone now, his vision starting to blur around the edges, he can’t seem to keep a single thought in his head, the only thing he knows right now is Even, filling him up, pressing him down, stroking him fast and purposefully. He can feel his whole body tensing up, the tingling sensation converging in his groin and he just lets go. He whines loudly, arching off the bed, feeling his hot come squirting all over his stomach, his muscles clenching around Even who is slamming into him before tensing up, growling, and then he collapses on top of him. 

Even kisses Isak on the cheek, sweeping wet strands of hair from his forehead, humming in his ear. They just lay, waiting for their breathing to settle, and Even shifts, easing himself out to lay beside Isak, who winces a little, trying to keep Even still, not yet ready to part with him, not yet ready to open his eyes. 

Even disposes of the condom and finds some tissues to clean the most obvious mess with. He leans over to kiss Isak, who’s still not very responsive, eyes closed, sprawled out on the bed. 

“Babe, are you okay? Talk to me?”

Isak all but mumbles in response.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

Isak opens his eyes, a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m so fucking good. So sore, but so good. That was really intense.” He looks at Even. “I didn’t know it would feel this good, like…” he’s shaking his head, at a loss of words.

“You’re amazing, so fucking amazing” Even whispers, cupping Isak’s cheek, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was it. I never meant for this day - saturday 27-11-16 - to be this long. But it was fun writing, and I've become a sucker for all your nice comments. And the ideas kept popping up. 
> 
> But still, when I read the chapters together, it's really one hell of a day. Their moodswings are kind of giving me a whiplash, they are shy, serious, joking, making out, and well, Isak does really get a crash course in sex during this day. If I'd known where this was heading, maybe I would have spread it out over a few more days. Or like, the weekend. Well. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your kudos and comments! <333


End file.
